The present invention relates generally to video games and, more particularly, to a video game and a peripheral for a video game.
Toys such as dolls, cars and robots provide countless hours of fun and enjoyment for many. Toys often serve as a vehicle for expanding the imagination and cultivating creativity.
Video games also provide fun and enjoyment for many. Video games allow game players to participate in a variety of simulated activities. Video games allow game players to perform roles and experience activities that the game players may not be able or desire to experience directly, whether due to cost, danger, or equipment concerns, or simply due to a role or activity being a fantasy.
However these experiences have generally been mutually exclusive and users have been forced to sacrifice one form of play in favor of the other.